Werewolf Academy: A VA Fanfic
by Iahebso
Summary: Vampire Academy...but this time with werewolves. After years of being on the run, best friends Lissa and Rose are brought back to Lachlan Academy, where werewolves and their guardians are trained side by side. What happens when they return to the place that they have been warned is the most dangerous, especially for Lissa who fears someone is out to kill her.
1. chapter 1

My skin itched fiercely and I wondered if I could hold the change off for one more hour. The twitching spine under my skin and the radiating burn that sent me down on my hands and knees told me otherwise. I groaned.

"Rose?", A light voice full of concern spoke from the kitchen of our apartment. The sweetness in it, like a mother's tone, could only belong to my best friend, and protectee, Lissa. We had been living here for at least six months after replying to an ad for roommates on Craigslist. Our roommate, Jeremy, was a student of at the loca university and was usually out at his night classes around this time. He also worked at the Walmart in town most of the day, so we rarely saw him ever. That was good. I knew the wolves in both of us were famished whenever he was in the room. _If only he knew that he was living with two werewolves_ , I thought. We had been careful to keep our canine tendencies out of his sight. Our usually large meals that consisted entirely of meat (as a varcolac, Lissa could only eat meat) were eaten in secret so he couldnt question why two teenage girls could eat a dinner big enough to feed half of Africa. Our changes were made in the woods behind our apartment building when he was at school or working the night shift.

Another spasm ravaged my body as I struggled to put on my pants. The T.V in our room played re-runs of the simpsons and I had been relaxing on my bed in my pyjamas, tired after a long day of work at the local bar. I worked as a waitress and tended the bar for extra tips. It was an alright job, despite the lustful eyes I got from some of the older male customers, and it was off the books.

Lissa opened the door, seeing me leaning against the bed, my clawed hand grasping the mattress for support. She ran to my side. "Why didnt you say something!", Irritation was heavy in her voice. "I knew you needed to change, I felt it in you, but you kept passing it off."

The _feeling_ she was referring was the weird, psychic bond that had formed when her parents and brother were killed in a car wreak almost two years ago. Lissa and I had been in the car when it happened but miraculously survived the crash. But since then, we have been able to feel each others emotions, and sometimes even see things from the others eyes. But we refrained from doing that part as much as we could, especially when one of us had to use the bathroom.

"I had to, I needed to make sure we were safe", I replied angry.

Lissa shook her head with a frown. "Your paranoid. Besides, you shouldnt fight whats natural. Its not healthy."

She was right. As always. I shouldnt have procrastinated against my changes, I knew that, but the last couple of weeks I had been worried. We had been living here for so long but had not encountered any guardians. It was strange. Before we got to town, we had narrowly escaped at least three separate groups of Guardians ordered to ship us back to the Academy. Since moving into the apartment, there hasnt been any since. And that was concerning. So I had put off my changes to walk the town and keep an eye out for any strangers, smell around for a particular scent. Not to mention I had been working so much lately I hadnt really thought about it. Now I was paying the price.

My clothes were beginning to feel tight around my body and my skin was on fire. Sweat dripped from my face and dampened my purple tank top and jeans.

"We need to get you outside", Lissa said, pulling me up. Her tiny frame held me carefully and I could smell the scent of strawberry shampoo that lingered in her blonde curls. It made my nose wrinkle how strong the scent was. The change made every sense amplified, even more so then my already heightened senses in human form.

Opening the door, she pulled me outside and I struggled to walk down the long hallway to the elevator.

"Ok, almost there", She whispered consolingly to me. Once we were in the elevator, I let out a deep, anguished moan and dipped my head, hugging my body tightly.

"See. You should have listened to me."

"You can shut up Lissa, I already know I should have. It just so happens I rarely listen to anyone," I said through clench teeth.

She sighed, her green eyes falling to the linoleum flooring. "Im sorry, I just- Im mad at myself. You've been so busy making sure we're safe and Ive been doing noth-"

"Lissa", I interrupted her. "Im your guardian, its my job and Im fine with doing it. Plus I cant have you roaming around town when they want you the most, not to mention all the possible rogues lurking in town."

Rogues were Varcolac who had succumbed to their ravenous nature by killing and eating humans. It was forbidden to kill humans and varcolacs only hunted animals to keep their hunger at bay. Varcolacs who killed and ate human beings were sick and demented. They almost always were stuck in wolf form and rarely lived as humans. Most lived in wooded areas like the town we lived in, but some even preferred the city, where there was a higher population for them to decrease. The Rogues were our enemies and I stuttered in horror at the mention of them, remembering the videos we would watch in class at the cademy of Rogue wolves who were stuck in wolf form. Their hair at been matted and patchy and the eyes had been a bloodshot read. The pained whimpers of the wolves and the savage hissing were sounds that were burned into my brain. I had been only eight years old when they had shown that to my class.

Finally, we reached the ground floor and Lissa helped me move through the lobby quickly. I felt prickles in my feet, similar to needles stabbing the flesh, and felt my toes bending out of shape. Pretty soon, I wouldnt be able to walk. I needed to hurry.

Outside, a full moon loomed over us in the navy blue sky. I wanted to laugh. How appropriate. Of course the whole myth was bullshit. While it was part of Varcolac ritual to change during a full moon in respect to the goddess, in reality we could change whenever we want and whenever we felt the need. It was healthy to change at least one every week but Jumalac (my species) could refrain from changing longer than Varcolac. However, if we waited to long to change, our bodies took over and biology forced a change to occur.

The cold air cooled my hot skin, but failed to sooth the burning sensation. We continued towards the woods behind the apartment, which were dark and tranquil. Crickets chirped loudly in my ear as I collapsed behind a bush, my body weak. Lissa stood a ways away, patiently waiting. I finally let go and allowed the change to progress.

Jumalac change differently than Varcolac. Because of the magic in Varcolac bodies, the transformation is much more smoother and comfortable. Since Jumalac were offspring of Varcolac and humans, we possessed no magic. That meant our changes were close to unbearable. I was taught to embrace the change, that the pain was a symbol of strength amongst the Jumalac. A reminder of our job as fearless protectors who demoted pain to nothing more than the job requirement. I cant imagine any guardian still believing in that symbolism when there skin was splitting and every bone in their body was being broken.

The change began quickly. My spine snapped upward as I let out a whimpering moan, feeling the vertebrates scratch against the small of my back like a snake. The stitching of my clothing cracked and began to split as my body grew in size. I struggled to breath when my rib cage began to reform and press against my skin.

My shirt finally ripped down the middle from the pressure of my bulging body and a long sigh escaped my lips as my lungs filled back up with oxygen. Shred of fabric from my tank top fell from my mutating, hairy body as I felt the stitching of my pants begin to split.

Groaning in pain, my face cringed as the joints and hamstrings of my legs elongated and my skin stretched. I exclaimed in pain as the knees cracked, sending a tender pain shooting through my nerves. My pants fell to shreds from my body and a long tail elongated from my lower back, swinging in the wind.

Up until this point, the pain was slightly manageble for me. I had been changing since I was eleven so I was slightly used to the feeling. But no matted how many years I had been doing it, the last part of it was always unbearable.

A animalistic howl rang from my mouth as all my teeth sharpened and split my gums. I tasted metallic sweetness on my tougne and felt my animal side sing in pleasure, hungry for the hunt. My ears sharpened into points. The skin on my face tightened against my skull as the bones stretched out painfully into a snout. Then, it was finally over and I was a wolf.

I rested for a moment on the ground, stretching my new body, feeling the strong muscles in my arms and legs. Electricity moved through me, the need to hunt overpowering me. Lissas heartbeat boomed in my ears as they twitched. But then I caught the heartbeat of someone else.

"Rose!", Lissas frightened voice exclaimed.

Suddenly, a wolf with black fur lunged from the bushes and pushed me to the ground. The large body pinned me to the ground for a moment until I retaliated by sinking my fangs into the wolfs shoulder. Hardly a whine rang from the opposing wolf as he snapped back at me and released himself from my grasp. We both pulled back from one another and stood our ground. I locked eyes with my opponent, their blood sweet in my mouth, as I growled a warning. The wolfs eyes were golden, like mine in wolf form. It was a guardian.

It looked to be a male, judging by the size of his paws and how much he towered over me. I didnt care about how big he was. I could take him if it meant keeping Lissa safe.

However, I questioned my plan to attack when a series of heartbeats caught my ear and several large wolves emerged from the trees around us. I circled around, meeting each of their fierce golden eyes. They all growled in warning and some even looked eager to take a bite out of me. Part of me wanted to fight them all off, run with Lissa to the parking lot and have her steal a car. But I was up against several guardians in wolf form. They would rip me to shreds when I wasnt looking.

I huffed and lowered my head as a sign of defeat. Lissa watched quietly as the larger wolf who stood in front of me began to change forms. The cracking of bones and squishing of muscles filled the night air and it scared me how much the guardian didnt cry out or whine during the process. He was a real fierceless guardian, and in human form, he looked the part.

A man with a large build of muscles stood in front of me, naked. I adverted my eyes, despite finding his body very attractive. But to look mesmerizingly at his body was to show even more weakness. His long black hair was a curtain around his face and his features looked very foreign, almost european. I was proven right when he spoke with a russian accent.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, my name is Dimitri Belikov. I am here to bring you and Princess Vasilisa back to St. Lachlan's Academy."


	2. Chapter Two

They had stuck me in a metal cage big enough to hold a golden retriever and hauled it into the back of their black van, and I had snapped at their fingers each time they got to close. Sure I surrendered, but they werent getting off easy. And they were locking me in a cage. Irritation burned through me as I thrashed against the cage, teeth grazing the metal as I chewed the bars. I hadnt been able to hunt, so my bloodlust was skyrocketting and normally that was dangerous for young wolves. But Lissas thoughts helped to console me from the front seat of the van.

 _Stop Rose. Its pointless, we're stuck._ Her light voice was in my mind, sounding defeated. I remembered back to the first time she ever spoke in my head. I had been in the gym and training with a fellow Jumalac student when all of a sudden I had heard her voice in my head. Soon after, the ability had progressed to actually being in each others bodies. I remember one time when I had been changing and afterwards I had walked into the apartment to see Lissa, pale and shocked. I had ran to her, demanded to know what happened. Fear had consumed me at the thought that a rogue had been outside or somewhere in the apartment. But Lissas reply shot down that theory.

"I...I didnt know it felt like that."

"What?", I had asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When you change... it feels _horrible."_

Since then I was careful with changing, making sure she wasnt present for it. The pained expression on her face told me she'd prefer it never occurred again. So I'd make sure it wouldnt.

 _No, I can get us out of this. We just have to wait until they get to the airport_ , I told her.

I knew they would load us onto a plane and fly us past the rockies to Montana, where the academy was hidden away from the world by miles of forests circling the land and mountains encasing it like the walls of a castle. _Or the walls of a prison cell_.

For hours we drove before I felt the car brake and heard the guardians get out of the car. Still in wolf form, I tried to formulate a plan in my head. But the cage was a big issue. And my fangs hadnt made any dents in the metal.

The back doors opened and light streamed in as i squinted. Belikov was there and pulling the cage toward the outside. His face was tranquil. Not excited about the fact that he had the royal princess in his hands now, something that other guardians had been failing to do for two years, nor expression any anger towards me. Part of me feared his expressionless face, not knowing what to expect from him. But another part of me found his quietness to be intriguing.

"We will be loading you onto the plane now with the princess", He informed me plainly as he lifted the cage without the help of his fellow guardians.

I hated how helpless I felt. How trapped. I growled at him in frustration, wishing I was human so I could tell him to fuck off. But I didnt want to change back. Not until I had clothing in front of me. Changing in front of a group of older men, even though one of them was very attractive, was not something on my bucket list.

He ignored my canine sounds of protest and continued to walk me over to the plane. It was own by the school to transport international students from europe. Today, it was the equivalent of a prison bus.

I turned my head and saw another car pull up beside the van, and four guardians got out. One guided Lissa towards the plane, her hands restricted by metal cuffs. Her green eyes were tired and puffy red, like she had been crying.

Guilt rose in my chest. I had failed her. Told her I would get her out of that school, keep her safe. Maybe if I had listened to her and just changed when my body needed to, we would have been able to escape easier and still be on the run. It was my fault we we're in this mess.

Her green eyes locked with mine and her light voice whispered my name in a whimper.

 _Its ok Lissa,_ I told her mentally. _We're going to be ok._

"Princess," The guardian said and motioned for her to walk up the stairs into the plane. She obliged, having no choice. I knew she wouldn't try to make a run for it without me and I was happy she didnt try. A varcolac without a guardian in the human world was like a lamb being stuck in a cage with a pack of hungry wolves.

Once we were on the plane and up in the air, I started to feel my wolf skin itch. _Shit._ I had been in wolf form for too long at this point. Now my body was forcing another change. Belikov sat beside me, looking out the window at the rocky mountains below. I wanted to signal to him to leave the room, give me some privacy. But it was too late. I whined in pain as I felt my body change again. My skin loosened and the bones cracked into their usual human anatomy. The pain was basically the same, but this time I would have to suffer the embarassment of the russian guardian seeing me naked. After my change back to human was complete I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction. I curled in on myself, protecting the bits that were the most scandalous. When he cleared his throat, I decided to just open my eyes and try and get over my embarrassment. I was surprised to see Belikov's eyes looking away sheepishly.

I chuckled, both in reaction to his embarrassment and mine. I decided a joke was in order.

"What, you havent seen a woman naked before..."

He didnt reply, only moved towards a shelf in the back of the cabin. I couldnt see what he was going for. He came back with a coral coloured towel in his hands. Unlocking the cage, he let me out and I took the towel out of his hands quickly and wrapped it around my body, relieved. I didnt know how many more hours on the plane I would have been able to survive if I had to sit in that cage, naked in front of him.Like I was in some weird BDSM session. _At least the other guardians didnt walk in_ , I told myself. It didnt help. Once one guy saw you naked, it felt like all of them had.

"So now that I can talk, can I ask you something."

He didnt acknowledge me, only continued to stare out the window of the plane.

I wasnt giving up that easy. "I mean, I thought I had tied up all the loose ends. Made sure not to use any cellphones. No bank cards, credit cards. Patrolled the town for any guardians lurking around... but yet you still found me. How?"

Silence for a moment, while I waited for him to answer. I thought he would just continue to ignore me. But this time, his tranquil voice answered.

"You weren't that hard to find. It seems a Varcolac official on his vacation spotted you two on one of his evening walks. He notified the Academy and we were dispatched."

 _Shit!_ Why hadnt I thought about the Varcolac who lived in the human world. I had been so worried about rogues or guardians coming after us I had failed to consider the smaller threats.

He must have sensed my disappointment in myself.

"Your still young, and young trainees make mistakes Rosemarie-"

"Call me Rose", I cut him off. "I hate _Rosemarie_ , it makes me feel like someones grandma."

I wondered if the stupid name even meant anything to my mother. I always assumed she just needed a name to put on the Academy registration papers.

"Rose", He corrected. "Like I said, trainees make mistakes. And you made a great one by taking the princess out of the Academy."

I scoffed, looking away and out of my own window. The plane was slowly coming closer to the ground and under us was miles and miles of coniferous trees.

"You dont understand", I said, but didnt continue. He might of seen me naked, but he wasnt going to know all of my secrets.

He fell silent once again and after a couple minutes, I could feel the cabin bounce as the wheels of the plane hit the runway and stopped.

"We've arrived", Belikov told me and stood up, taking me by the arm. I tugged it away from him, still making sure the towel was secure around me.

"I know where im going", There was an edge in my voice. We unloaded from the plane and Lissa met me outside. She ran to my side, ignoring how the guardians crowded around her overprotectively.

"I'm sorry Lissa", I said, feeling defeated as I stood naked surrounded by guardians who were escorting us to the last place we wanted to be.

"Its not your fault Rose. It was bound to happen one day."

 _Ill fix this. Ill get us out of here again._

 _I hope so, I dont know if i can survive on the cafeteria food here._

We both chuckled at her secret joke. The guardians gave us confused looks, Belikov as well, but his almost looked intrigued instead of confused.

Our smiles fell once we caught sight of the Academy. It was a large, castle like building that looked like something straight out of the medieval period. Pointed roofs, glistening windows, and a statue of St. Lachlan in the garden near the entrance. The entire property was surrounded by iron fences and guardians who paced around the grounds to protect against outside threats. It must have been around noon time, because I saw students walking through the garden, books in hand. They were dressed in the Academy uniform. White blouses with a cresent moon on the front pocket and a black skirt along with it. School policy was that the skirt hang down just above the knee, but no one cared. Some girls, including me, preferred to wear them higher. Although, some girls went overboard, I had to admit. Boys wore pants or capris (which were optional for girls as well) and preferred to wear their shirts with the sleeves rolled up to show their bulbous muscles. There were no sweaters offered because both Varcolac and Jumalac were so warm blooded to the point where cold weather didnt effect us.

At the sight of them, I suddenly remembered how I was the only one who stood naked, only covered by a towel.

" _Shit",_ I swore out loud this time. Looking over at Belikov, I asked, "So we'll be going around the back right."

His mouth was half opened before another guardian answered for him. I could tell this one was older and his sinister smile meant he wasnt to fond of me.

"Actually, Headmistress requested to see you immediately upon your return. We will be going straight to her office from the front."

I groaned on the inside, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of irritating me. _This is total abuse_ , I thought as I was pushed from behind by two guardians and forced to past through the wrought, iron gate and into my own, personal hell.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello everyone,**

 **I just wanted to clarify that even though this fanfic seems similar to the OG, it will have differences. The ending will be different than the OG and there will be some story elements different from the OG. Also the villains goal will be slightly different as well. So dont think im just copying the OG story entirely because I wont be. Id rather have fun and write some of my own scenes too :) Also, I know I said I would post this chapter this weekend, but I ended up finishing it sooner than expected. Anyways I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I will try and update regularily.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

Walking into the hallway, I averted my eyes to the mahogany flooring as hundred of students looked from every corner. It was even worse when we passed the cafeteria and everyone stared with awe. Most of them I had known before I left. Like Mason, who was sitting in the hallway and munching on a leg of chicken. He hadnt changed at all. Red hair, bright blue eyes, muscles similar to any mature guardian and a sexy smirk to top things off. When I approached him, he recoiled for a moment, as if he saw a ghost. Then his face turned joyous.

"Rose!", He exclaimed happy. "Your alive."

"And kicking... so watch yourself", I winked at him playfully. He smiled and a wave of nostalgia washed through me. It had been years since I saw all of my friends and I had to admit, I had missed Mason most of all. He was my best friend, second to Lissa, and we had known each other practically all our lives.

He chuckled, looking my body up and down. "Thats a good look for you."

I sent a playful and slightly flirtacious smile back at him. "In your dreams Duckie."

Guardian Belikov suddenly cleared his throat. I turned to see him giving Mason a somewhat defensive look.

"Headmistress Kirova is expecting us", He said, pulling me away.

Mason narrowed his eyes at Belikov, then smiled back at Rose.

"See you soon... glad your back in one piece."

"Tell Eddie im back and ready to kick his ass later" I said, turning down the hallway and leaving Mason behind.

The guardians guided us down the long hallway to a door with the name _Ellen Kirova_ engraved in the front on a plague. I sighed, secretly nervous.

"Well, here we go", I mumbled to myself. The older guardian opened the door and revealed the elegant and luxurious office that could only belong to the Headmistress of St. Lachlan Academy. And there she sat, with the same prunelike frown that she had always greeted me with ever since I called her an old bitch when I was seven. And it was still true. The woman had to be around sixty and had been in her position for decades. Her grey hair was carefully tied back in a tight bun and her brown eyes were full of cynicism. However, when her eyes turned from me to Lissa, those eyes suddenly brightened and her face relaxed.

"Vasilisa... I am extremely relieved that you are unharmed."

Then her focus turned back on me and the eyes darkened again.

"Have a seat Hathaway", She said through pursed lips.

I obeyed, sitting on the leather seat in front of her large mahogany desk and crossed my legs. A sarcastic smile pulled at my lips. "Boy did I miss you."

"You will keep that mouth shut Miss. Hathaway. You are in enough trouble already, I would hate for you to dig the hole further."

She sat and eyed me from across her desk. Then she proceeded with her lecture.

"What you did, Miss. Hathaway, violated your responsibility as a novice and put the dragomir line in danger of extinction. To take the princess out of a heavily guarded faculty and suscept her to Rogue attacks was extremely idiotic."

"I protected Lissa," I said sharply, "Protected her when none of you would."

"Must I repeat myself Hathaway. Vasilisa was in a heavily guarded area, protected by the finest Jumalac guardians and surrounded by Varcolac support. Now explain to me how we failed to keep the princess safe and how your method of kidnapping her and exposing her to the outside world was a noble act of bravery as opposed to an act of childish stupidity."

Her words cut through me like a knife but I stood my ground, keeping a composed face.

"You dont understand," I told her flatly.

"Then please explain", Kirova prompted.

I froze. I couldnt tell her. I didnt know what would happen if I told her about Lissa. About what happened two years ago. I remained silent despite feeling Lissas uneasiness at keeping the secret.

Kirova smirked victoriously at my silence, "Thats what I thought."

Lissas light voice chimed in. "Headmistress, I can assure you Rose's intentions were good. And my parents requested that-"

Kirova cut her off. "I am well aware of who your parents wanted as your guardian, goddess rest their souls, but you have to remember that your safety is important."

Her attention switched back to me. "Vasilisa is the last living Dragomir and descendant of the royal families beside the Dashkovs. That means that she is next in line for the title of alpha. Her wellbeing is extremely important."

Just then the door to the office opened and the group of guardians moved out of the way for Victor Dashkov, a.k.a Lissas sort of uncle, who entered with a cane in hand. My heart dropped at the sight of him. He wasnt very old for a Varcolac, who usually lived to around a hundred and fifty because of their strong magic. He was forty and had unfortunately succumbed to an ancient virus called Lycotonitus that afflicted a small amount of the Varcolac population. It was the only disease that could ail them and it was horrible in nature. The bones would slowly deteriorate over time and changing was nearly impossible because of the pain, even for a Varcolac. Their magic weakened and overtime disappeared as the body slowly shut down. He had been in the early stages of it when we left the academy but now it seemed he was closer to death. His skin was pale and dark bags caved in his eyesockets, making him look like a skeleton and dulling his green eyes. His guardian stood beside him, watching him carefully just in case his body gave out. However, Victor rushed to Lissa and embraced her tightly, the sight of her making him forget his sickness.

"Victor!", Lissa cried joyfully.

"My darling, I am so glad you've returned", He said in a weak voice. He pulled away and I expected him to give me a lecture same as Kirova or a dirty look. He surprised me by sending a warm smile in my direction.

"Rose, im so relieved you are safe", He said happily.

"Victor, how are you," I said calmly.

He gave me a weak smile and sat down in the chair beside me. Lissa stood beside him, a hand on his forearm supportively.

"Well, my condition has gotten worse im afraid, but I try to be positive. Im just so happy to see you two again."

"Victor", Kirova nodded respectfully. "We were just discussing Miss. Hathaways punishment for her recklessness."

I rolled my eyes. "Please", I whispered under my breath.

Kirova continued, her voice stern. "I propose she be expelled from the academy and denied access to the premises."

I got up from my seat, my voice rising. "Like hell! I have to be here. As Lissas guardia-"

"You are not Vasilisas guardian Rosemarie! You are no ones guardian, and you will never be. Your banned from this facility indefinitely."

"And where are you gonna send me", I persisted. "To my mother in Nepal. She probably doesnt even remember she has a daughter. Or to my father, wherever the hell he ran off to after I was born."

"Young lady, you are extremely out of line," She growled, her eyes glowing silver like all Varcolacs.

I felt a growl rise up from my chest and my teeth sharpen.

"Headmistress", Belikov's voice spoke from behind us, interrupting our glaring contest.

We all turned to look at him and listen. My teeth dulled and I wondered what he would have to add to this discussion. He had done his duty and all he had to do now was indulge in his pride.

"Yes Guardian Belikov", Kirova said calmly, her eyes returning to normal.

"While transporting Vasilisa and Rosemarie, it came to my attention that they exhibit signs of the ancient, psychic bond."

The guardians whispered in shock behind Belikov and stared at me and Lissa like we were two headed dragons.

Kirova scoffed. "Thats impossible, merely legend."

"Headmistress, I respectfully disagree. During my escort mission, I examined their behaviour. It seems the princess knew what Rosemarie was thinking and vice versa. They have the bond."

"A very special ability", Victor chimed in. "Hardly something that should go to waste Ellen."

It was weird hearing Kirovas first name, but from what I had heard in the rumor mill before we escaped was her and Victor were friends and had been for years.

But Kirova was determined to see me gone. "This doesnt excuse the fact that Rosemarie Hathaway is wild, vulgar and uncontrollable. Not to mention she is well behind in her lessons. To resume now and be qualified for exams would be a miracle."

I had to admit, she was right. The exams were a series of physical and cognitive tests that would determine what level I was as a guardian. And if I achieved an incredibly high level, I would be able to qualify as Lissas guardian, like I wanted. I knew I didnt want to except defeat and it helped when Belikov spoke again.

"I am willing to assist Rosemarie in extra lessons to make sure she is up to date with her peers."

I raised my eyebrow, surprised by his offer. I was happy he was sticking up for me... but why. What did he have to gain from it.

Kirova opened her mouth, undoubtedly to deny the offer, but was interrupted as Victor spoke up from his chair.

"I think that is a good idea. Thank you Guardian Belikov for offering so generously. Ellen, please allow Rosemarie a second chance."

Kirova sighed, rubbing her chin in though. I knew she wouldnt deny a request made by a sick and dying man, especially one who was her friend. It turned out I was right and she caved reluctantly.

"Very well. You may continue your enrollment at the academy Miss. Hathaway."

I smiled wide, turning to look at Lissa who smiled back. I could feel her emotion change from anxious to relieved.

"Cool. Well, im completely jetlagged... better head off to my dorm."

Just as I got up from my seat, Kirovas stern voice rang through the room.

"Im not finished Hathaway. Remain seated."

I sat back down reluctantly and folded my arms, desperately wanting this conversation to end so I could resume planning another escape.

"You will be put under house arrest until your grades are matched with the class averages. That means no activities after school. Also, Guardian Belikov will provide you extra lessons after school each day, as well as act as Lissas temporary Guardian."

It angered me that someone else was acting as Lissas guardian when I had been protecting her for two years. I was the only one who really knew her, not anyone else. Everyone else only saw her as soon to be alpha. But i decided to remain quiet, knowing I was getting off lucky.

"Its settled then, you are dismissed Hathaway and Guardian Marx will escort you to your old dorm room. Also, I left a letter from your mother on your desk. Lissa, I ask that you stay behind please."

 _Ill see you later_ , I told her in my head as a Guardian who wasnt Belikov guided me out the door. As I walked down the hallway, I began contemplating a new plan. I had to get us both out of here again. And this time, it was going to be even harder. Whatever, I was up for the challenge.


	4. Chapter Four

The next day I walked into my first period class which was Defense with Professor Calvins. My tired body entered the gym with all of the other Jumalac students and I couldnt help but yawn.

Last night I couldnt sleep at all. It should have been comforting, surrounded by my possessions. Pictures of Lissa and me, some even with other members of her family like her brother Andre. My computer desk in the corner of my room. Posters of hotties like a young Jake Gyllenhaal and a young Christian Slater stuck to my wall. Despite all of this familiarity, I couldnt shake the feeling that we needed to get out of here.

"Line up!", Professor Calvins commanded loudly and we all obeyed, forming a line across the gym. I spotted people I knew like Eddie and Mason standing together.

Mason sent me a smile. I sent one back.

It fell from my face when Professor Calvins raise his voice at me.

"Hathaway!"

I looked away from Mason and into the hard, brown eyes of Professor Calvins.

He was a large man in his early fourties, with brown hair and bulging muscles in his arms. His chest puffed out like some teenage boy trying to impress a girl. I always thought he was an asshole. I kept my mouth shut though. His presence scared me.

He smiled maliciously, looking straight into my eyes. "How was your little vacation."

"Fine", I said simply, hoping he would get on with the lesson. But he had other things planned. Like making me look like a fool in front of my peers.

"So... since you felt that you were well equiped and educated enough to protect the princess, tell me all of the S.D.S manuvers."

My brain drew a blank. That was a topic that I hadnt studied yet.

"I dont know", I admitted reluctantly.

I heard the other Jumalacs whispering with one another over the scene.

"Quiet!", Professor Calvins scolded them loudly, then returned his gleaming eyes on me.

"You dont know eh..."

"No", I said sharply.

"No? Well, do you know that in Montana, there are reportedly over one thousand Rogues lurking in the woods. One thousand against a young, uneducated Jumalac student like you. Thats risky and very naive of you Hathaway. I wonder what your mother would think."

I swallowed a glob of spit that had pooled in my mouth, trying hard not to cry. I wasnt going to give this asshole the satisfaction.

Professor Calvins sighed and finally changed the topic.

"Everyone pair up together for defense practice."

Then, as I passed him, he whispered, "I hope you can do as well as the other students here considering you're years behind."

I ignored him and felt my hand twitch, wanting to strike his stupid, arrogant face. _He's_ wrong. I _am very capable of defending myself_.

About an hour later, my body smashed with a _thud_ onto the blue training mat for the bazillionth time and the wind was knocked out of me for a second. Eddie smiled down at me, his hazel eyes playful and sandy brown hair shiny in the florescent lighting of the gym. And then he held out his hand politely.

"Nice try, but no dice."

I grabbed his hand and kicked my leg into his stomach. As he was doubled over, i kicked his leg out from under him and pinned him to the mat. Breathing heavily, he chuckled. "No fair."

"Fair doesn't matter when your incapacitated."

I pushed up from on top of him and decided to help him up in the end. He, in turn, decided to played nice and keep from sneak attacking me. I guess he figured I deserved at least one win to make up for the fact that he had kicked my ass at least three times in the last hour.

"You alright?", Mason walked over to us, watching me rub my sore back. When he addressed it, I quickly stopped and pretended like it didnt hurt.

"Totally", I told him, smiling weakly.

Professor Calvins voice boomed through the gymnasium. "Class is dismissed! Everyone go get changed!"

I was about to walk to the change room when Eddies hand rested on my shoulder.

"Practice makes perfect Rose. After a week of class, im sure you'll be kicking my ass again", Eddie said empathetically and smiled.

"Thanks Eddie", I smiled back, glad that someone knew I had strengths. I was tired of being called things like _naive, stupid,_ and _uneducated._ I wasnt some dumb, teenager. Or at least not all the time. Especially not when it came to protecting Lissa.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for checking out my fanfic. I hope you are enjoying it. Please leave any comments or feedback of any kind (both good or bad) and please check out my Wattpad account, Loveispain13. I have a couple stories (one of which I am working on called Leader of the Pack. The link to check out chapter one is here: https//519917979-leader-of-the-pack-chapter-one) as well as other fanfics on there.**

 **Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
